First Dance
by Rach4
Summary: Jack's thoughts during a dance with Sam. 1st person POV


Title: 'First Dance' 

Author: Rach

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp., and Double Secret productions.  This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.  Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author.  Any similarity to real people, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.  The Song in this story doesn't belong to me either.  'Destiny' belongs to Jim Brickman with Jordan Hill and Billy Porter.  No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended

Archive: Sam and Jack Archive, and Heliopolis.  All others please ask.

Summary: Jack's thoughts during a dance with Sam.  1st person point of view

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Classification: Angst

Feedback: Need you ask.  Feedback is always appreciated

Authors Notes: Well when I bought my new CD two of the songs just jumped out at me and screamed to be in a story, and since I hadn't written my response to the Kiss Challenge I thought they would be perfect to use.  This is the first of two stories.  The second one is my Kiss Challenge response.  (To be posted right after this one).  This story is strictly from Jack's POV and is all angst.  But never fear, Ness hasn't gotten to me yet, the sequel to this does have a happy ending. *g*

Dedication:  The gold star of the day to my beta reader Wendy, who I wouldn't know what to do with out.  And of course to Shipper, Kaila, Ang, and Michmell who are wonderful sounding boards and keepers of my sanity.  Love you!

~ Indicates song lyrics

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Copyright Rachelle Grubbs  April 1999

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

'Why am I here?' I think, as I again play with the collar on my dress uniform.  'I hate these Air Force Balls and I hate having to wear this uniform!'

Daniel is sitting next to me, talking non-stop about some rock SG-5 had brought back from their last mission.  I'm not  paying attention to anything Daniel is saying, but nod my head to let him think I am.  No, I'm here because General Hammond had ordered all the SG teams to attend, and my 'attention' was definitely focused elsewhere.  Focused on the beautiful five foot ten blonde sitting across the table from me. 

Beautiful.  That doesn't even begin to describe how Sam looks.  I rarely see her in anything but her military fatigues, which don't get me wrong, I think she looks good in, but they are nothing compared to the dress she is wearing tonight.  My jaw had hit the floor when she entered the room that night and I wasn't the only one to notice.  She had been asked by most of the men in the room, at some point or another, for a dance and she had obliged.  She had sat the last two out in order to sit and talk with Janet, and personally I was grateful she did.  

I'm trying not to stare too much, although Janet has already caught me several times.  She never says anything just returns to her hushed conversation with Sam and I continue to pretend to be listening to Daniel.  

A loud noise breaks into my thoughts, the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.  A new song is starting and Daniel has asked Janet to dance with him.

Panic fills my head at being left alone with Sam.  'Jack your acting like an eight-year-old.  She won't bite.  Your friends remember?' I am so caught up in my thoughts that I almost miss the conspiratorial smile that passes between Daniel and Janet as they leave the table.  'Just breathe, Jack.' my mind admonishes me.

The words of the song break through my thoughts.

~What if I never knew 

_What if I never found you_

_I'd never have this feeling in my heart_

I see Ferretti walking in our direction.  Before my mind can object I am on my feet and I step over to Sam.  

I hold my hand out to her.  

"May I?"  I ask.

She looks up at me and I can see the surprise in her beautiful blue eyes.  She doesn't say anything, just slips her hand into mine and allows me to lead her to the floor.

~How did this come to be 

_I don't know how you found me_

_~But from the moment I saw you_

_Deep inside my heart I knew_

The rush I felt when she had slipped her hand into mine is nothing compared to the feeling I get as I take her in my arms.  Not letting go of her hand, I slide my free arm around her waist as her free arm slips around my neck.  I pull her close, and note that the heels she is wearing give her just a little extra height and so she fits perfectly against me.

~Baby you're my destiny 

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart & soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_You were always meant to be, my destiny_

'Destiny.'  It is a possibility.  'It's against regulations!' my brain pleads, desperately trying to regain control of the situation.  

'Shut up!' I tell it.  I know I can't have her, no matter how badly I want to, but I'm not going to give this up.

~I wanted someone like you 

_Someone that I could hold on to _

_And give my love until the end of time_

I feel Sam move a little closer, and I tighten my arm around her in response.  I move my other hand to intertwine her fingers with my own.  I take a deep breath and softly sigh.  I smile softly; I can smell her shampoo.  It is a scent I love, and it is distinctly, Sam.

~But forever was just a word 

_Something I'd only heard about_

_~But now you're always there for me_

_When you say forever I believe_

'Forever is just a word.'  I'd believed in forever when I married Sara and it didn't happen.  Charlie had died and forever ended.  And then Sam walked into my life.  Maybe I could believe in forever again. ~Baby you're my destiny 

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart & soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_You were always meant to be, my destiny_

Sam shifts again.  She doesn't pull away, just moves her head so she's looking at me.  I give her a gentle smile as I try not to get lost in her eyes.  As I look into her eyes, I can see the questions there, questions that are fighting a battle with her desire to not have this song end.  

'Uh… A little transference, happening here Jack?' my mind asks.

~Maybe all we need, is just a little faith 

_'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way_

'You gave me my faith back, Sam' I silently tell her.  Maybe someday I can tell her all of this, but for now I just have to be content with her friendship.  She returns my smile and places her head back on my shoulder.  Holding her a little tighter I gently rest my head against hers.

~Baby you're my destiny 

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart & soul_

_I give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

_From now until eternity_

_You were always meant to be, my destiny_

The song ends and we reluctantly pull apart, reality setting in.  We are once again Colonel and Captain.  Once again bound by military rules and regulation.  Once again just friends.  She smiles at me and places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for the dance." she whispers in my ear.

I return the smile and take hold of her hand and lead her off the floor.  Daniel and Janet are already back and the table and once again I almost miss the knowing smile that passes between them.  Janet stands and she and Sam walk off whispering and laughing and I wonder briefly what they're talking about as I take my seat next to Daniel.

'Maybe it wasn't so bad having to come after all.' I think as Daniel once again starts telling me about some other new rock that had been found.

End 


End file.
